carla_and_friendsfandomcom_ro-20200214-history
Dawn Johnson
Dawn Catherine Johnson is one of the main characters of the series. She's a Canadian-American 14 year old teenager who lives in Danville. She is more like the "baby of the bunch" (The Social Circle) because she looks and acts like a child. Se could still act as a mature teenager in the circle, though. History Not much is known about Dawn's past, except from the fact she used to live in Seattle until she was seven and moved in Danville shortly before starting elementary school. There, she met Jennifer, Ernie and Carla, who invited them into their circle. Physical Appearance Dawn is short and chubby, has a large and broad build and large limbs, a fair complexion and freckles. She has long (shoulder-length in Season 2) chocolate brown hair with an almost black chocolate streak, which is sometimes worn in a ponytail or pigtails. She has dark green eyes, and a height of 157 cm. Her normal attire consists of a turquoise dress shirt with a lavender collar and cuffs, a royal blue laced vest, a jeans skirt and brown suede knee-height boots. Personality Dawn is fun-loving, imaginative, rather optimistic, day-dreaming, but rather naive, stubborn, insecure and a bit mischievous (not as much as Jennifer or Carla). When her and her friends mishaps get her into a mess, she usually attempts to fix things with somewhat ridiculous ideas. No matter how her schemes resolve themselves, Dawn's anxiety, naivete and hot-headiness stop her from recognizing certain issues around her. Dawn is also the most loyal and kindhearted out the Social Circle, something she has in common with Carla, though in her case she can be an impressionably attached cuddle bug (especially around Ernie in the second season. Dawn has an unbelievable low self-esteem and it is where she is most sensitive. Otherwise she is usually positive on all matters concerning her. Dawn is rather smart, but not exceedingly gifted. At times she acts really stupid and goes to great illogical lengths to find something, but she has shown some degree of cleverness in other circumstances. She happens to have a superior vocabulary, using more mature words. Dawn has also displayed extents of observance and operational ingenuity-able to identify small things. Her friends' antics have gotten her into dangerous and often life-threatening situations, usually saved by luck or someone more sensible (like Bonnie) at the time. Relationships Family Dawn is rather close to her family, despite the fact her parents and younger siblings can embarrass her at times. Teresa and Davey are somewhat overprotective of her and seem to not be really fond of the Social Circle, especially of Albert. Friends Carla Bernsen At first, Dawn was fearful of strangers even to Carla but the latter hardly and successfully tried her best to befriend the former. Dawn was almost scared of everything and Carla helped her by meeting the group. She become more sociable and didn't fear anyone. Background Information *Dawn wears hair extensions and it is implied she wears a wig. *Her favorite food is waffles. *Dawn loves glitter nail polish. Category:Characters Categorie:Females Categorie:Citizens of Danville Categorie:Johnson Family Categorie:Teenagers Categorie:Carla and Friends Categorie:Main Characters